A Little Einsteins Musical Birthday Movie/Transcript
Main This is a transcript for A Little Einsteins Musical Birthday Movie. *(Shows Disney Logo) *(Shows Paramount Animation Logo) *(Disney Presents) (A Paramount Animation Production) (In Association With The Baby Einstein Company) *(A Little Einsteins Musical Birthday Movie) *(Curtain opens) *Leo: Hi! We're the Little Einstiens! *June, Quincy and Annie: Hello! *Leo: Today's a very special day! Do you know why? That's right! Today's my birthday! *June, Quincy and Annie: Horray! *Rocket: (Xylophone noises) *Leo: Hi, Rocket! Are you excited for my birthday party? *Rocket: (Xylophone noises) *Annie: We're inviting all our friends to celebrate with us! *June: That's right! And we're having the party in Leo's house! *(Doorbell rings) *Leo: They're here! *(Door opens at Disney characters) *Mickey Mouse: Happy birthday Leo! *Leo: Thanks, Mickey! Come on in! *(Pixar characters) *Woody: Happy birthday Leo! *Leo: Thanks, guys! *(Warner Bros./New Line Cinema characters) *Bugs Bunny: Eh, What's Up Doc? *Leo: Hi, Bugs! *(MGM characters) *Leo: Welcome! *(Paramount Pictures/Fleischer Studios/Famous Studios characters) *Leo: Come On In! *(Food Icon characters) *Leo: You're Here! *Tony the Tiger: This is going to be a grrrreat party! *(Columbia Pictures/Sony Pictures Animation/TriStar Pictures characters) *Leo: Hey There! *(Universal Pictures/Illuminaton Entertainment characters) *Woody Woodpecker: Guess who? *Leo: Hello! *(Hanna-Barbera characters) *Fred Flinstone: Happy birthday, Leo! *Leo: Hey there! *(Bagdasarian Productions characters) *Alvin: Happy birthday Leo! *Charlie Brown: Surprise! *Leo: Hey there! *(20th Century Fox/Blue Sky Studios characters) *Sid: Happy birthday, Leo! *Leo: Thanks! *(Nickelodeon/Nick Jr./Noggin characters) *SpongeBob SquarePants: Happy birthday, Leo! *Leo: Thanks, SpongeBob! Come on in! *(Cartoon Network characters) *The Powerpuff Girls: Happy birthday, Leo! *Leo: Welcome! *(Discovery Kids/Hasbro characters) *Pinkie Pie: Happy birthday, Leo! *Leo: Thank you, Pinkie Pie! *(Big Idea characters) *Bob the Tomato: Happy birthday, Leo! *Leo: Welcome! *(Outfit/My Talking Toys characters) *Talking Tom: Happy birthday, Leo! *Leo: Thanks! *(YouTube characters) *Bowser Jr.: Happy birthday, Leo! *Leo: Welcome! *(Microsoft Studios/PopCap/Playfish/Mojang/Telltale Game characters) *Alex: Happy Birthday! *Leo: Thanks! *(Flipline Studios characters) *Leo: Welcome! *(Jim Henson/Sesame Workshop characters) *Big Bird: Happy birthday, Leo! *Leo: Come On In! *(Marvel characters) *Leo: Welcome to my birthday, Marvel characters! *(DC Comics characters) *Batman: Happy birthday, Leo! *Leo: Thanks, Batman!, Welcome! *(Big Blue Bubble characters) *Leo: Welcome! *(International TV Shows and Movies characters) *Wallace: Happy birthday, Leo! *Leo: Welcome! *(DreamWorks Animation SKG characters) *Donkey: Happy birthday, Leo! *Leo: Hey there!, It's so good to see you! *(LAIKA characters) *Leo: Welcome! *(Reel FX Animation Studios characters) *Reggie: Happy birthday, Leo! *Leo: Hey there! *(The Weinstein Company characters) *Leo: Hi, guys! *(Open Road Films characters) *Surly: Happy birthday, Leo! *Leo: Welcome! *(Radical Sheep characters) *Bagel: Happy birthday, Leo! *Leo: Come on in! *June: That's everyone! *Quincy: Now let's start the birthday party! *Annie: Attention, everyone!, Welcome to Leo's birthday! *Characters: (Cheering) *Leo: That's right!, There's my cake, presents, food and we have to figure out what kind of party we want to have! *Rocket: (Xylophone noises) *(Characters talking) *Pinkie Pie: Ohh! I love parties! *Junior Asparagus: Me too! *Belle: What kind of party we should have? *Beast: I don't know, Belle. *Blue: (Barks) *(Blue Stamps The Pawprint) *Leo: Great idea!, We can play Blue's Clues to figure out what kind of party we'll have! *(Song Starts) *June: (Singing) We are gonna play Blue's Clues! *Quincy: (Singing) Cause it's a really great game! *Annie: (Singing) Yeah! *June: Remember, everyone, Blue's pawprints will be on the clues. *Quincy: Blue's Clues! *Annie: Hey!, Rocket!, Can you wipe off the pawprint, please? *Rocket: (Xylophone noises) *(Rocket wiping pawprint) *Leo: You know what else we need, Our Handy-Dandy... *June, Quincy, Annie, and Characters: Notebook! *(Rocket xylophoning "Notebook!") *Leo: That's right, everyone!, Do you have the birthday notebooks, Sidetable? *Sidetable Drawer: Yes I do! Notebooks for everyone! *Characters: Wow! *Leo: Hey Sidetable? Are you going to play Blue's Clues with us? *Sidetable Drawer: Of course I am! *Leo: Thanks! *Sidetable Drawer: You're welcome! *Leo: So... *(Song Starts) *Leo: To play Blue's Clues, we gotta find 3... *Characters: Pawprints! *June: Pawprints!, 1, 2, 3! *Quincy: And those are our... *Characters: Clues! *Annie: Our Clues? *Characters: Our Clues! *Leo: Then we put them in our... *Characters: Notebooks! *Leo, June, Quincy, Annie, Rocket and Characters: (Singing) Cause they're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! *June: You know what to do! *Quincy: (Singing) Sit down here in Rocket's rug and think... *Annie: (Singing) Think... *Leo: (Singing) Think! *June: (Singing) Cause when we use our minds. *Quincy: (Singing) And take a step at a time. *Annie: (Singing) We can do, anything... *(Blue jumps into the screen) *Leo: That we wanna do! *Characters: (Cheering) *Rocket: (Xylophone noises) *June: Are you ready to look for Blue's Clues so we can figure out what birthday we'll have? *Characters: Yay! *Quincy: You Will? *Annie: Great! *Rocket: (Xylophone noises) *Leo: But since it's my birthday, What should we do first? *June: Let's decorate Rocket's room! *Quincy: That's a great idea, June!, Come on, everyone! *(Leo, June, Quincy, Annie, Rocket and Characters decorating Rocket's room) *Annie: Great job, everyone!, We made Rocket's room look special and ready for Leo's birthday party! *Rocket: (Xylophone noises) *Characters: A Clue!, A Clue! *Leo: You see a clue?, Where? *Characters: Right there! *Leo: Oh!, There is a clue!, on the word..., Surprise!, You know what we need, Our Handy-Dandy... *June, Quincy, Annie, and Characters: Notebook! *(Rocket xylophoning "Notebook!") *Leo: Notebook!, right!, So, The word, "Surprise", We start with "S", "U", "R", "P", "R", "I", "S", and "E", There, The word "Surprise". So, we're trying to figure out what kind of party I'll have is, and our first clue is the word "Surprise", So what kind of party I'll have be with the word "Surprise?" *Annie: Maybe we should probably find 2 more clues, just to be sure. *Leo: Great Idea, Annie! *(Quincy playing music on his trumpet) *Leo: Quincy, Why are you playing that trumpet? *Quincy: I think that it's time for the Super Music Friends Show! *Leo: Hey, Everyone!, The Super Music Friends Show is on! *Leo, June, Quincy, Annie and Characters: (Cheering) *Music Swami: Today is your birthday! So here's a peformance by our Super Music Friends, The Ting Tings! *(Curtain opens) *(The Ting Tings peform the song Happy, Happy Birthday) *(Curtain closes) *Leo, June, Quincy, Annie and Characters: (Cheering) *Leo: Listening and dancing to music is awesome! *Leo, June, Quincy, Annie and Characters: (Laughing) *Characters: A Clue!, A Clue! *June: Do you see a clue? *Quincy: Where is it? *Characters: Right there! *Quincy: Woah! Look at that, While we were watching the Super Music Friends Show Blue stamped a clue on a present! *June: It looks beautiful!, Let's put that in our Handy Dandy... *Leo, Quincy, Annie and Characters: Notebook! *(Rocket xylophoning "Notebook!") *June: Notebook!, right!, So, A Present!, Let's draw a square, and a rectangle on top, then some ribbons on a present, a line down, and a line across!, There, A present., So what kind of party will we have with the word "Surprise" and the present? *Quincy: I think we should find one more clue, just to be sure. *June: Great idea, Quincy! *(Mailtime jingle) *Leo: Hey! The mailman's here! *Annie: I think Maybe you'll get a birthday card! *Quincy: Come on! *(Song Starts) *Leo: (Singing) Here's the Mail, It Never Fails, It Makes Me Wanna Wag My Tail... *June: (Singing) When It Comes I Wanna Wail... *Leo, June, Quincy, Annie, and Characters: (Singing) MAIL!!! *(Rocket xylophoning "MAIL!!!") *(Song Ends) *Mr. Mailman: Why hello there, Leo! Happy birthday! *Leo: Thanks Mr. Mailman! Do you have a birthday card for me? *Mr. Mailman: Hmm.. Let's see. Aha! *Leo: Wow! I'm gonna show it to my friends! Thank you! *Mr. Mailman: You're welcome! *Quincy: Hey! You know what, Leo? You just got a birthday card! *(Song Starts) *Leo: (Singing) I Just Got A Birthday Card, I Just Got A Birthday Card, I Just Got A Birthday Card, Cause I'm The Birthday Boy! *(Song Ends) *June: Wow! *Quincy: Amazing! *Annie: It's a birthday card from our friends! *Both: Happy Birthday! *Boy: I know you like traveling on Rocket, So I made you this! *Girl: Your favorite item is a baton, Leo, A baton just for you! *Girl: Leo, I know you like music, So I decided to play you a song! *(Ode To Joy playing on piano) *Girls: (Laughing) *Boy: I made you this! *Girl: For your birthday, I drew you a picture of Outer Space! *Boy: I love you, Happy birthday, Leo! *Boy: Leo, We're making a cake for you! *Both: Hope you like it. *Girl: Happy birthday, Leo! *Girl: How old are you anyway? *Boy: I want you to have a great birthday, Leo! *All: Happy birthday, Leo! *Leo: Bye! *Annie: What a nice birthday card! *Quincy: I can not belive it! *Rocket: (Xylophone noises) *June: What is it, Rocket? *Rocket: (Xylophone noises) *Leo: You want us to go flying and make us go super fast? *Rocket: (Xylophone noises) *Leo: Great!, Come on! *(Everyone hops on Rocket) *Leo: (Singing) Super fast! *June, Quincy, Annie and Characters: (Singing) Super fast! *(Leo, June, Quincy, Annie and Characters Riding On The Rocket) *Leo: Wow! Look at how high we're flying! *Quincy: Cool! *Annie: Wow! *June: Amazing! *Leo: You can see everything from up here! *Annie: Make sure to find our last clue! *(Balloons flying) *Leo, June, Quincy and Characters: A clue! A clue! *Annie: (Gasps) A clue? Do you see a clue? *Leo, June, Quincy and Characters: There! *Annie: Where? *Characters: Out the window! *Annie: (Gasps) Look!, Look!, Look!, It's balloons! And it's up in the sky! Let's put it in our Handy Dandy... *Leo, June, Quincy and Characters: Notebook! *(Rocket xylophoning "Notebook!") *Annie: Notebook!, Right!, So..., Balloons!, Let's draw 3 ovals, 3 triangles, and 3 strings!, There, Balloons., Hey!, We have all 3 clues to figure out what kind of party Leo have is!, You know what that means, we're ready to sit in our... *Characters: Rocket's rug! *Rocket: (Xylophone noises) *Annie: Come on everyone, Let's head home so we can figure out the answer to Blue's Clues! *(Rocket flying home) *(Door opens and closes) *Leo: Okay!, Now that we're in Rocket's rug, Let's think!, So what kind of party I'll have be with the word "Surprise"..., *June: A present... *Annie: and Balloons? *Quincy: Well, The first clue is the word, "Surprise!", That must mean Leo's birthday is, "Surprise!" *Leo: And the second clue is a present, That means my birthday has presents. *June: And the third clue are balloons, That must mean Leo's birthday has balloons. *Quincy: But, What Leo's birthday is "Surprise", A Present, and Balloons? *Characters: Surprise Birthday Party! Category:A Little Einsteins Musical Birthday Movie Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Walt Disney Movies Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Paramount Animation Category:Crossovers Category:Transcripts Category:Birthday Movies